Los Dragones Gemelos
by Sanlina
Summary: ¿Amigos? Pero si Sting era luz y él era oscuridad, el bien y el mal no pueden ser amigos. ¿Pero quién dice que por tener un tipo de magia u otra eres bueno o malvado? Aunque Ryos (Rogue) era malvado, ¿o a caso no había matado a Skiadrum? Sí, lo había matado, ese era un hecho irrefutable, casi tan irrefutable como que no le importaría acabar con la vida de Gajeel Redfox.
1. Chapter 1

_**He de decir que este fic no existiría si no fuese gracias al conductor del autobús en el que voy cada mañana al instituto, el cuál después de gritarme delante de todos "¡Tienes que comprar tickets! ¡Yo no tengo cambio! ¡Haber comprado los tickets! ¡Tienes que comprar los tickets!" y quedarse con mis 10cént. que sobraban "porque no tenía cambio", me provocó deseos de descargar mi rabia contra algo -tal y cómo se describe en el primer párrafo de la historia- pero cómo yo no voy pegando puñetazos a las paredes, me puse a escribir esto -benditas sean las notas del móvil que te permiten escribir en cualquier momento y lugar-**_

 _ **¿Qué por qué os acabo de contar mi vida? Pues sinceramente no lo sé**_

* * *

¿Sabes esa sensación que tienes cuando la rabia se hace tan grande dentro de ti que acabas sintiendo deseos de pegarle aunque sea a la pared? ¿O de gritarle al mundo entero? Me refiero a esas cosas de la vida que despertarían un instinto asesino en cualquiera. Eso es lo que yo siento cada vez que Gajeel me grita y/o comete injusticias contra mí, cuando me deja en ridículo delante del gremio que tanto adoro…

Me llamo Ryos Cheney, tengo doce años y, en estos momentos, si tuviese la fuerza necesaria, mataría a Gajeel Redfox. Lo sé, puede ser una afirmación bastante fuerte, ¿no? Pero, ¿Qué más da? Soy el Slayer de las Sombras, la oscuridad es nata en mí ser. "La oscuridad es mala" decían los niños que conocí antes de encontrar Phantom Lord, ¿Qué sabrán ellos lo que es malo o no? Un tipo de magia u otra no convierte al usuario en alguien bueno o malo, ¿no? Quizás sea la sociedad la que te convierte en una cosa u otra, aunque bueno, tampoco importa, sea como sea yo soy oscuridad pues, por primera vez desde que maté a Skiadrum, gracias a Phantom Lord me siento bien –aún a pesar de los reproches de Gajeel– Porque…. Ciertamente si no fuese oscuridad, ¿cómo podría haberle matado? Cierto es que solo asistí en su muerte, estaba enfermo, él me lo pidió… ¿entonces no es eso algo bueno? Pero aun así lo maté, eso es algo irrefutable, tan irrefutable como que no me importaría matar a Gajeel Redfox.

—¡Ryos!— grita de repente una voz, su voz

—¿G-Gajeel? ¡N-no he hecho nada, lo juro!

—No, no es eso— responde con su diabólica sonrisa— solo quería avisarte de que mañana Phantom Lord destruirá Fairy tail

—¡Genial! ¡Esas hadas se lo tienen merecido! ¿Puedo ir?— pregunto, su respuesta es una gran carcajada.

—¡Oíd todos!, el pequeño Ryos quiere acompañarnos— grita sin detener su odiosa risa, to me limito a apretar los puños con fuerza, no puedo hacer nada.

—Oh, Juvia cree eres muy tierno, pero será mejor que te quedes aquí jugando a las muñecas, no querrás hacerte pupa, ¿no, enano?— ríe la peliazul. Yo, mientras, hago un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, solo quiero salir corriendo, pero no puedo, si lo hago solo conseguiré demostrarles que soy débil, y yo no quiero ser débil, yo quiero dar miedo, infundir respeto, quiero ser como Gajeel, porque por muy cabrón que sea, él es fuerte.


	2. Chapter 2

Han pasado un par de semanas desde el asalto a Fairy tail y recién me enteré hace unos días que esas malditas hadas habían conseguido vencernos. Pero aún por encima, no contentos con ello, como si no fuese ya suficiente humillación, Juvia y Gajeel se han unido a ellos, ¿Cómo han podido traicionar así al gremio? Después de tanto tiempo aguantando cómo se burlaban de mí por ser demasiado débil y bueno y ellos van y se unen a Fairy Tail, serán hipócritas… Ya solo puedo hacer una cosa: seguir mi propio camino y hacerme fuerte, algún día seré el Gajeel de algún gremio oscuro

Después de días caminando sin rumbo puedo comprobar que mi monedero está vacío; y tengo hambre, sed y sueño…. No aguantaré así mucho tiempo…

—Mirad, pero si es un mocoso— oigo decir a alguien detrás de mí así que me giro para descubrir la identidad de quién habla. Se trata de un grupo de chicos, tendrán cerca de 16 años.

—Danos tus Jewels, enano— exige uno de ellos y, aunque lo que tengo no llegaría ni para comprar un chicle, no permitiré que nadie vuelva a darme ordenes, mucho menos a asustarme. No es por los Jewels, es por el orgullo.

—No— respondo tajante

—Creo que no sabes con quién te estás metiendo, mocoso

—Oh, sí que lo sé, con una panda de abusones analfabetos que se creen gran cosa cuando en realidad no podrían vencer ni a un mosquito

—Vaya, pero si el enano tiene lengua— se burla otro de ellos mientras cruje sus nudillos

—¿Preparado para experimentar lo que es el dolor?— cuestiona el más alto de todos ellos mientras me empuja contra el suelo. Mientras, puedo comprobar como poco a poco se va formando un coro de gente a nuestro alrededor, aunque nadie tiene intención de ayudarme, solo han venido a "disfrutar del espectáculo", serán cerdos…

Me levanto y me quito el polvo mientras les muestro la más diabólica de mis sonrisas. Ellos deciden comenzar a usar su magia, yo me limito a esquivar los ataques.

—¡Maldito gusano resbaladizo! ¿Tan cobarde eres que solo sabes huir, esquivar? Gallina de mierda, ataca si tienes huevos

—¿Ah sí? ¿Queréis que os ataque? Después no quiero oír lamentos

—Pero que creído eres, adelante, muéstranos que tan fuerte puedes ser, mocoso— se burlan nuevamente

—Está bien, vosotros lo habéis pedido… ¡Rugido del Dragón de las Sombras!— pronunció a la par que realizo el ataque, ataque que deja inconscientes a los cuatro, ¿y esos se hacían llamas fuertes? Ja.

El coro que se había formado a nuestro alrededor poco a poco se va disipando, hasta que ya solo queda un niño rubio de más o menos mi edad.

—¡Wooow! ¡Eso ha sido asombroso!

—Gracias…

—Eres un Dragon Slayer, ¿cierto?

—S-sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Eso es porque yo también soy un Dragon Slayer— responde, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— Mi nombre es Sting Eucliffe, también conocido como "El Dragón Blanco", soy el Slayer de la luz

—Ah…

—Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si somos amigos?— ofrece y yo me quedo petrificado, nunca antes nadie había querido ni siquiera acercarse a mí, mucho menos tratar de ser mi amigo…

—¿Amigos? No digas tonterías… yo soy el Slayer de las sombras

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Pues… que tú eres luz, y la luz representa lo bueno; yo soy oscuridad, la oscuridad representa lo malo. Alguien bueno y alguien malvado no podrían ser amigos

—Yo no lo veo así, además tú no pareces una mala persona… Donde hay luz debe haber oscuridad, ¿no crees? Ambas son necesarias.

—Yo…

—Por cierto, aún no me has dicho tu nombre— interrumpe

—Yo soy Ry…— me detengo en mitad de la frase. Aquí nadie sabe quién soy, ¿por qué no empezar de cero?— Mmm… yo soy Rogue, Rogue Cheney— respondo. Un nuevo nombre y una nueva vida, aunque un mismo apellido, porque este representa a aquellos a los que perdí…

—Mmmm… suena bien

—¿El qué?

—¡Sting y Rogue!

—¿Qué?

—Nuestros nombres, juntos, como equipo. Aunque… ¡un equipo necesita un nombre genial! A ver…. Déjame pensar— dice y se queda callado durante unos segundos— ¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Qué te parece los Dragones Gemelos?  
—¿Los Dragones Gemelos?

—¡Claro! Dragones porque tenemos esa magia y gemelos porque la luz y la oscuridad son como dos hermanos idénticos pero diferentes al mismo tiempo, gemelos— asegura y yo sonrío

—Tienes razón, suena bien

* * *

 _ **Y... fin**_

 ** _La personalidad de la Juvia de Phantom Lord no la recuerdo muy bien y cómo me convenía que se burlase de Rogue pues le puse esa, siento si quedo demasiado OoC._**

 _ **Y si, Sting se ha hecho amigo de alguien a quién acababa de conocer, pero teniendo en cuenta su personalidad no me parece una idea tan descabellada, ¿no?**_

 ** _Respecto a lo del nombre de Rogue... siento si está mal, sinceramente aún no me ha quedado claro si su verdadero nombre es Rogue o Ryos. Es que en la saga de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos según lo que dice Gajeel se da a entender que su nombre es Ryos, y en la wiki también pone que su nombre real es Ryos (aunque a mi parecer esta no es una fuente muy fiable) . Pero hubo unos capítulos del manga en los que en la primera página ponía los perfiles de los personajes, y cuando fue del perfil de Rogue ponía que se llamaba Rogue pero que se hacía llamar Ryos porque no le gustaba el significado de su nombre (no sé si será una mala traducción o qué... es todo tan díficil .)_**


End file.
